Sisters of the Seasons
by Eyeliner Stars
Summary: The kingdom of Hada is torn apart when the late King and Queen's four daughters divide the land with their quarreling.


**A/N: This got an A plus in English and I just wanted to see what you guys think of it.**

Once upon a time, on a hidden island, there was a fairy kingdom called Hada that was ruled over by King Varon and his wife Queen Reina.

King Varon was a strong but fair ruler, and Queen Reina was both beautiful and kind, so they were well loved by the villagers.

But the one thing the King and Queen wanted that they did not have was a child.

Then one day they were visited by Luna, the enchantress of the Moon, who blessed them and promised that for the next four years they would have a child born for each season.

The King and Queen were unsure whether to believe Luna's promise, but sure enough the summer of the next year a beautiful daughter was born to them.

She seemed to embody summer itself with her wavy fair hair, big blue eyes, golden skin and tiny turquoise wings. The Queen named her Summer and the entire kingdom rejoiced.

The autumn of the next year another daughter was born to the King and Queen, this one had bright red hair, big green eyes, honey coloured skin and her tiny wings were orange, naturally she was named Autumn.

The pattern continued for the next two years, when daughters Winter and later Spring were born.

With four beautiful daughters the King and Queen couldn't have been happier, until Queen Reina fell ill.

The poor Queen grew weaker by the day until she passed away; the King was stricken by grief, and began to grow weaker too.

They say he died of a broken heart.

The four sisters were greatly saddened by the passing of their parents, but having each other they managed to get through it.

They grew into gorgeous young women fairies, but as they grew so did the cracks in their relationship.

By the time the sisters were in their early twenties, they fought and argued some much that they ordered the kingdom to be divided into four separate parts.

Instead of the land of happiness and peace it once was, now the land was divided the land was overrun with mistrust and suspicion.

No villager could stray from whichever section of the land they dwelt, which resulted in a shortage of supplies.

The sisters used their powers of the seasons to wage terrible wars in the skies and on the land and sea, these wars caused the weather on the island to become very unpredictable.

In the direct middle of the island, where the border of each section met, there was a huge stone table, a quarter of the table sat in the territory of each section.

Each sister took her seat in her section and this was where they argued, each wanting her own season to be the dominant one.

"Summer is a beautiful season!" Summer declared, "It is hot and the days are long and sunny."

Autumn shook her head, "Autumn is the best by far! The leaves on the trees turn stunning colours and fall, and the wind is cool and crisp."

"But in winter snow falls and covers the land in its cool whiteness, and the lakes are frozen, perfect for skating!" Winter argued.

"You're all wrong. Spring is certainly the best, with the flowers blooming, animals having their babies and the world coming to life!" Spring said, tossing her light brown curls.

The sisters argued into the night and when the Moon rose, Luna saw them at the stone table and heard their angry words.

She shook her head; these fairies would not exist if it hadn't been for her blessing, so she decided to teach them a lesson.

Luna went to see Solar, the enchantress of the Sun, who was sleeping in her golden cave, and not very happy to be woken by Luna.

"I need your help Solar" Luna said.

"This had better be worth waking me up" Solar grumbled in reply.

"I want to teach those fairy sisters who have divided the kingdom of Hada in four a lesson. They argue as to which should be the dominant season. I wish to keep it night until they come to their senses and let Hada be whole again." Luna explained.

Solar thought for a moment, "I will agree to your proposition. But only for a week, if the sisters do not reach an agreement by then I will scorch Hada with all the heat of the sun."

Luna thanked Solar and took her leave.

The fairies had argued all through the night and got a nasty surprise when the sun did not rise the next morning.

Of course, they all blamed each other, but none of them could do anything about it.

Luna watched and when the fairies retreated back to their respective castles, she paid each one a visit, imploring them to make peace with the other sisters and make Hada whole again.

Each sister, stubborn as they were, refused and sent Luna on her way.

They had never been told of Luna's blessing; the reason they were born.

So for days the island of Hada lived in darkness, and the fights began to break out within each section of the island.

On the sixth day of darkness, the sisters once again took their places at the stone table to debate what to do.

After much arguing, at last Autumn, who despite not being the oldest was very clever, said, "Don't you see? The only way we can get rid of the darkness is to join together, and let Hada be whole, as it once was."

The other sisters grudgingly agreed and finally, peace was made and the darkness lifted.

Luna was happy to have taught the quarreling sisters a lesson, and the night and day were again as they should be.

A great castle was built in the middle of the island, around the stone table, and the borders between each section broken.

The kingdom of Hada thrived in peace and happiness once more.

Which just goes to show, people would achieve so much more if they simply made peace and worked together.

**A/N: Did any of you Spanish speakers pick up my little name inspirations?  
****Hada: Fairy  
****Reina: Queen  
****Varon: Male  
****Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
